A Secret We Must Keep B1 - Broken
by Tigerlili33456
Summary: Hollypaw was born in the midst of war, between her greedy, self centered clan, and the rogues. Hollypaw is part of the clan, but everyone hates her, and she can't seem to remember why. Hollypaw has always looked for an excuse to escape, but what if her clan throws her out anyways?
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

* * *

 **StoneClan**

 **Leader**

 **Nightstar -** Pure black tom with golden orange eyes.

 **Deputy**

 **Lilyfoot -** Tan and red (almost a flame color) she cat with dark blue eyes.

 **App. -** Hollypaw

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Windwillow -** White she cat with amber eyes and a brown foot.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice**

 **Deerpaw** **-** Brown tom with white spots along his back. Has extra tufts of fur at the edge of his ears.

 **Warriors**

 **Fawnflight -** Brown she cat with white paws and amber eyes.

 **Snowtail -** Pure white tom with blue eyes and silver tipped ears.

 **Meltingsnow -** Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

 **App. -** Shadepaw

 **Dappledsun -** Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

 **Hawkfoot -** Grey tom with black stripes along his back with bright blue eyes

 **App -** Windpaw

 **Asheye -** Silver she cat with grey, almost ash colored, eyes

 **App -** Eaglepaw

 **Bearclaw -** orange she cat with white paws and extra long claws

 **Flamescar -** Orange she cat with a scar across one eye, the other is a piercing blue

 **Silversoul -** Silver cat with blue eyes

 **App. -** Gingerpaw

 **Jaysong -** Grey tom with one amber and one blue eye

 **Thrushfeather -** Brown tom with bright blue eyes and one white paw

 **App. -** Fallowpaw

 **Swiftstripe -** Silver tabby she cat with green eyes with a white tail and paws

 **App -** Fawnpaw

 **Moonglow -** Grey tom with blue eyes and white spots

 **Falconclaw -** Brown tom with amber eyes

 **App. -** Oakpaw

 **Apprentices**

 **Oakpaw -** Brown tom with amber eyes and a black spot around his eye

 **Fawnpaw -** Brown she cat with amber eyes and legs that fade to black

 **Fallowpaw -** Silver she cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle

 **Gingerpaw -** White and orange she cat with blue eyes

 **Eaglepaw -** White tom with green eyes and one long, brown stripe down his back

 **Windpaw -** White and silver tom with blue eyes

 **Shadepaw -** Black tom with amber eyes

 **Hollypaw -** Black and white she cat with bright blue eyes

 **Queens**

 **Arcticsong -** pure white she cat with blue eyes, still expecting

 **Elders**

 **Weedfur -** Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

 **Lunareye -** Silver tom with one blind eye and the other is silver, almost white

 **Rogues**

 **Bluegrass -** silver (almost blue) tom with blue eyes

 **Sydney -** tan she cat with amber eyes and white paws

 **Dakota -** black and white she cat with bright blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

She left. The only thing on Hollykit's mind. She left me. She didn't care about the cold she had been complaining about only moments ago. No, only the empty void where her mother once comforted her. Not even her brothers were there. An endless hurting she would have to suffer.

If only she could turn back time. To when Lilyfrost didn't care she was different. It was the little secret they shared. She knew Hollykit would grow up to be the clan's rightful leader.

She changed her mind so quick.

Ever since that stormy night, not that long ago...

* * *

Hollypaw lifted her head in the soft moonlight. Everything was normal. Cats huddled around her, struggling for warmth in the leaf bare cold.

She never minded the cold, she always seemed warm. She wasn't sure why though. It was like her dreams, she always woke up without remembering what happened. She wasn't sure why. Although, she just thought it was normal.

She stood, shaking to get small pieces of moss off. She grumbled as she stretched. She felt stiff from the growing cold, but still, she didn't mind. Leaving the den, she had to be careful of not stepping on someone's tail.

Over the past moon, five apprentices had been made. Along with the already three apprentices in there, the apprentice den was getting crowded. Stoneclan was getting bigger and bigger, and Nightstar was proud of it.

Nightstar was a bit selfish. Always bragging about himself, his kits, the clan. It got annoying sometimes, but the cats still felt respect and admiration towards him. It made sense since he was such a good leader. Like the time he lost two lives just to save two kits from a fox, which he fought and killed all by himself. Sometimes, Hollypaw was even impressed by him.

However, most of the time, she was to distracted that everything he did was simply for _his_ kin. He was selfish and only cared about the people who shared his blood. Since those kits who were about to die because of a fox were his kits.

No one seemed to notice though, everyone loved him.

Except for Hollypaw.

Hollypaw seemed to be the only cat to see past it all, directly at Nightstar. She saw him for what he was while all other cats focused on his lies and what he does. She wasn't buying it at all.

Nightstar liked to threaten her as well, in fact. Hollypaw remembered the time when she was a kit, the earliest thing she could remember. She sat alone, staring at Nightstar as he approached the nursery. She thought he was going to hurt her.

That was in the past, though. Hollypaw would much rather not think about that time.

The clan was quite as she slipped out into the stone cave. No sound except for the water fall that covered the entrance. She waited just to make sure.

Soon, she was satisfied. Picking her away across the cave, careful not to step on stones or accidentally kick them, she walked off into the night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's Tiger here. I felt like my last story was just a little to much, so I've started a new one. I really hope you guys enjoy this. By the way, there will be more than one book. I hope to make this into an arch just like the normal warrior series. Also, sorry this is kinda short. It is just the prologue anyways. I promise all other chapters will be longer.**

 **-Tiger**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Leaving the cave was tricky._ Hollypaw had to make sure no one was following her, first off. It seemed like no one was awake, but you could never be to careful. Then there was always the cat who was on patrol, watching the river as it flowed away from the waterfall. Always looking for intruders.

She stuck to the side of the cave, letting her fur blend into the stone and the dappled moonlight. With one last look at the rest of the clan, which al slept in hole in the wall in different heights and places, she slipped onward towards the waterfall.

There was only one side that opened up as an exit and entrance for the cats, and usually the cat on duty was always sitting there, so she'd have to be careful of not being seen.

She stuck to the side of the cave, the same side as the crack in the waterfall. A huge rock jotted out of the side, the perfect place for cover. She rushed over to it. She sat there for a few moments, making sure no one heard the patter of pawsteps and became suspicious. She peeked around the side of the rock. From there she could see Asheye.

Soon enough, his sent drifted towards her, a sign that the wind was blowing into the cave. That was bad, her scent would spread soon. She pulled her head back into the cover of the rock.

She knew a way out.

Though, it was risky...

She looked back at Asheye, who looked very tired. He might not notice if she went now. She closed her eyes, letting her senses guide her. Disappearing.

She flew across the small gap between the rock and the waterfall, jumping through it.

Water instantly pounded down on her, making her soaking wet., but it also made her fall faster.

She opened her eyes as she began to free fall. She looked down, right now she was falling face first. She grasped at the air, trying to turn herself around. She had too. Or it'd hurt.

Somehow, flailing her paws had turned around. Her back was facing the water now. It would still hurt.

Time seemed to slow, she stared up at the stars spread out above her. Vast, Starclan's home. She wondered, if her clan treated her so, would she still go there?

Then she hit. Small eddies rose from her her passage, as she spun down further and further. Light seemed to disappear and she couldn't hear a single thing. She let her self fall for a few seconds, maybe she could convince Asheye she was just a fish on a casual fall down the waterfall. Finally, her back brushed the riverbed. She started, jumping away. She looked around, only darkness. She didn't know which way was up.

Then she started floating up, her sudden movement making the water pulling her upwards. As she shifted, the world seemed to come alive. the surface of the water was moving slowly, letting shafts on moonlight down into the depths.

She looked around, everything was so peaceful, even fish were swimming by now. She opened her eyes wider, trying to take it all in.

She broke the top of the water, gasping. Only then realizing how much her lungs hurt. She was captivated by the waters other worldly beauty. She hadn't noticed her own desperation for air.

She wasn't a good swimmer. She only managed to get to the shore without sinking again. She was far way from the cave now. There was no movement from it, so she was sure no one noticed.

She slid out of the water, shaking her fur. She turned around. Her eyes widened again.

The river was glowing. Giving off an eerie glow in the night. Like it was reflecting the stars.

Amazed by the light, she barely noticed the cat behind her.

"Ahem?" The cat cleared his throat. His accent was strange, like the cats from the lake, but only more... strange.

"Oh.. I.. uh," She said as she turned around.

The tom was large, bigger than any cat in her clan. His fur rippled with muscles, frightening her. His fur was a very dark silver, and in the moonlight, it almost looked blue. His eyes were a bright blue, like the river.

"You're invading, that's what you're doing..." He gave her an accusing glare.

"Invading, don't be so mousebrained."

"You're on our territory..."

Hollypaw looked around, she was. She had only then realized that the river had taken her over the boundary into the rogues territory.

"What are you going to do? Take me as you're prisoner?" She scoffed, only half expecting a reply.

"Yes."

"What! No, no, no. Yeah I hate my clan, but I'm NOT eating crowfood." Hollypaw said, looking for an excuse to run off and never come back.

"Who says we eat crowfood?" He mumbled, only seeming uninterested. As if a puny clan cat that complained was what he expected.

"Well," she said, looking away, "that's just common knowledge for rogues, I guess."

"Then you have much to learn, but first, you must meet my clan..."

* * *

 **Until Next Time - Tigerlili33456**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Uh, a clan? Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I am. We may be rogues, but we still have pride." Bluegrass turned to give Hollypaw an amused glance, "We won't have to drop to your standards.."

Hollypaw still couldn't get over the sound of his voice. It was strange. Nothing like Stoneclan's usual tang in there voice. His sounded weirdly like the cats that lived with twolegs.

Bluegrass leaded her further into the wooded side of the mountain. As strange as it was, a whole forest grey on this side, while the other was striped bare.

They seemed to walk forever, the forest never ended. The moon was only rising higher in the sky.

"Are you sure you're not like, trying to kitnap me?"

"No," He turned around just as Hollypaw slipped on a wet leaf, "Maybe you should focus on walking."

Embarrassment flooded over her, "You know what, I don't care!" She turned away, stomping off.

"I was only trying to help you remember her..."

Hollypaw stopped, the cold sliced into her. She froze, not daring to move, as if she would freeze to death if she did. An empty void of darkness had opened around her, like the river.

"Ho-How do you know?" She managed, her voice cracking. She didn't turn around to look at him. Not even glancing.

"I knew her, Hollypaw. She used to be one of us."

* * *

Coldness became warm in an instance. Cats crowded around her. Suffocating. Too worried. One of those cats seemed out of place. In more despair than all of them, even Hollykit. She could only glimpse that cat. He stayed away from her, as if he didn't want to see the disgusting little creature.

* * *

Hollypaw gulped, brought back to reality. "You knew her? What was she like?"

She knew she sounded pathetic, but it was the only thing she could say. Anything else seemed wrong. Felt wrong.

Bluegrass looked away, "She was a good cat, but always thought the clan was fascinating. Soon she fell in love with a cat there, and had you."

Hollypaw turned finally, staring at him, "What about my brothers?"

"You weren't really their sister. They were stolen and she offered to protect them. She had to save them. When she brought them back to us, she died that night."

"So, she didn't really leave me?"

"No, she didn't"

Hollypaw took his words like a blow, her heart began to race. All this time she had been blaming her mom on leaving her, but she never really did?

Bluegrass sighed, "Come on, were almost there..."

...

A few moments later, they emerged into a clearing. Everything was quite. Hollypaw looked around for any signs of cats living here, but there was none. There was trees all around, and the ground was strangely flat underneath their paws. The moonhigh air was amazing. Fresh and crisp. It cut through Hollypaw like a cold claw. She looked up, amazed that there wasn't a mountain of stone. Instead a great expanse of stars.

"Wow, Its beautiful!" Hollypaw exclaimed, staring up at the stars.

"You're mom thought so too..." Bluegrass came to sit by her. He stared up the stars, glittering, dancing around the moon. His eyes had grown unexpectedly warm and bright as he drifted of into his own world.

He must have liked her. Hollypaw was sure now. Every time he talked about her, he seemed to be happier. It grossed her out, to the point she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, where is your clan, rogue?"

Bluegrass jumped, he'd completely forgotten about Hollypaw. "Oh, yeah..." He stood and walked away from her. Right before he walked into the undergrowth, he stopped. Then let out a long, eerie whistle that made Hollypaw shiver.

Nothing happened for awhile, and Hollypaw was getting bored. Maybe she should just leave.

But the undergrowth started to move. At first it scared Hollypaw, but she realized it was only big enough of one cat. Not a whole clan.

She looked at Bluegrass with a fake shocked expression. He didn't seem annoyed, but still shoved her away with one paw.

A she cat stepped out. She wasn't as big as Bluegrass, but she still held the same immense look. Her amber eyes glittered with wisdom, but her tan and white pelt made it seem like she belonged in a desert than a wooded mountainside. However, Hollypaw could see by the way she walked, she was in charge. Obviously the leader.

"Bluegrass?" Her voice was level and calm, but there was an edge to it.

"Um... Sydney, this is Hollypaw... She is Dakota's daughter..."

Sydney flinched at the mention of Dakota, looking away as if the name had cut into her.

"She is not welcome here."

"Why not Sydney? Why, you think she's gonna take your place like Dakota did? Only to run off after?"

"No! You only want her here so you can fall in love with her again."

* * *

 **Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _The cats in the clearing had gone quiet._ No one spoke, and the only sound was the wind rustling the undergrowth that surrounded them.

Sydney didn't look made anymore, only embarrassed. Hollypaw could tell she had feelings for Bluegrass.

While, Blugrass only looked mad. Hollypaw shuddered from the wave of rage coming off of him. He was obviously offended.

Hollypaw was only confused.

No one did anything. The cold had grown, making all three of them shiver. No one made an attempt to find shelter.

Then Bluegrass stormed of into the forest, the opposite direction from Sydney. Hollypaw could tell his mind was reeling by the way he stumbled off. His silver pelt disappeared into the undergrowth.

Hollypaw turned to Sydney, who had vanished as well.

...

 _Maybe it was just another dream?_ Hollypaw hoped so. The cold had been cutting into her the whole way back to the cave. The only bad thing was that she would have to find another way in. It wasn't like she could swim back up the waterfall...

Hollypaw had barely focused on that, though. Her mind was lost, in a different place. Maybe it really was just a dream. Her mom not actually leaving her sounded to good to be true. As well as get to know her possible father. Even though that would be gross if, as Sydney said, he fell in love with her. So, she really doubted that possibility. Still, everything that had happened that night was strange, and yet vivid. As if she had really been there. She wasn't sure if it really was a dream or not.

If it was, she was still in it. So maybe she could just walk right through Asheye as he sat on duty. If he was still there anyways. They could have always put another cat there who would be more alert. Most likely noticing Hollpaw if it wasn't a dream.

She wasn't sure how she was going to get back.

Then, there was always just the possibility of leaving. That's what she longed for, to get away from the hateful stares of her clan mates. Maybe this was just a chance to escape it all.

Or get herself killed. Sydney definitely didn't like her. There was no chance she could go with the rogues.

However, what confused her most was the truth about her mom. Her brothers, which by now she could barely remember, had not even been her kin. Her mom was trying to save them, and died the night she took them back to the rogues.

 _Was it sickness?_

Not only that, but her mom was in love with the clans. She met a cat, fell in love with him. Bluegrass was obviously jealous.

 _Who was it she fell in love with? Why did she like the clan so much, if they hated Hollypaw? Why would they hate Hollypaw? Would it be weird..._

She shook the last thought out of her head as embarrassment flooded over her.

She rushed along the shore, the pebbles strangely smooth underneath her paws. She enjoyed being outside. The nice, fresh air. The occasional brush of fresh grass against her pad. The sound of owls, not big enough to carry a cat away. The river, and it's strange eerie glow. Only, did she not notice the amber eyes watching her.


End file.
